Are you serious?
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: Rewrite of the WestAllen scene in 4x2 that happened after the couples counselling session. Not for Iris or WestAllen fans. Takes place in 'The Devil and The Archer' universe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything else you may recognize**

 **This one-shot is set in 'The Devil and The Archer' universe which is the name I have given to the series of which 'The Devil of Star City' is the first part.**

 **Final warning to WestAllen fans. Look away. This is not for you.**

"Hey", Barry said as he walked up to Iris, "Can we talk about what happened at the counselling session?"

"Yeah", Iris said, "About that-"

"Why did you do that?" Barry asked, his tone very hurt.

"Because you left me Barry", Iris said angrily, "You left me that night. Standing! And now you're acting like everything's fine. I needed to let that out."

"It was me or the entire world!" Barry said angrily, resisting the urge to scream, "If I had not gone inside, the entire world would have been destroyed. You think your feelings are more important than the entire world?"

"When you put the ring on my finger, you were committed to me", Iris said, "So you should have talked to me before doing that."

"And during that time, the damage would have been even worse than what it already was", Barry said, "You may be my fiancee, but you do not get to decide when I save someone and when I don't."

"So that's what you're going to say to me? Your future wife?" Iris said.

"Don't you understand?" Barry asked, "The Flash is who I am. I need to save lives because that's what I do. When I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it. You can, but I can't. I am the Flash. I carry the world's burden on my shoulder."

"That's what you don't get, Barry", Iris said angrily as she showed off the ring on her finger, "When you put this on my finger, this became about us. You're not the Flash. We are the Flash."

"Bullshit!"

Iris' eyes widened in horror at Barry's tone.

"Are you serious?" Barry asked angrily, "I am the one who goes out there. All you do is sit behind computers and give orders. Plus, who made you leader in the first place?"

Before Iris could reply, Barry noticed how she was showing off her ring and said, "Now I remember that night I fought Savitar after he trapped Wally better. You said our relationship would be tainted because I proposed to you to save your life. You know, I can understand why you broke up with me then to an extent. But doing it right after Savitar almost killed me? And that too by showing off your ringless finger?"

Iris looked away in shame.

"I realize now", Barry said, "You are not the person I think you are. All this time, I thought you were this angel who could do nothing wrong but you are not. You tried to sabotage my relationship with Linda even though you were with Eddie. Why Iris? Why?"

"I-I don't know!" Iris said with tears in her eyes.

"And you blamed me and Joe for Thawne taking Eddie", Barry said angrily as he pointed his finger at her, "Even though it wasn't our fault."

"Look, Barry, I-I am sorry for what I have done", Iris said tearfully.

"Don't say another word", Barry said, "You're doing it to manipulate me. But I won't be manipulated by you again. Because of you, I have ignored everyone else in my life. Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, they actually understand the kind of person I am. You don't."

"So what does this mean, Barry?" Iris asked with more tears, though she already knew the answer.

"I can't spend my life with someone like you, who is so self-absorbed and doesn't even try to understand me", Barry said. He then took off his ring and threw it on the ground.

At that moment, Cisco's voice was heard, "Guys! We need you. It's about Deacon."

Barry then sped off into the cortex while Iris started sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

 **I have started watching Season 5 and it seems good up till now. Even Iris is a little less annoying. But she is still the worst. And I can never be okay with this show's version of WestAllen.**

 **Seriously, it's pretty much incest. Plus, Iris has been toxic to poor Barry for most of the show. In Season 1, she tries to sabotage his relationship with Linda even though she's with Eddie and she also blames him and Joe for Thawne taking Eddie even though it's not their fault.**

 **In Season 3, Barry becomes the worst version of himself when he's with her. Everything else is a distant second. Plus, he ignores everyone else most of the time- Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, all become background noise. And she treated him horribly in 3x15 too.**

 **Don't even get me started on how horrible Iris and WestAllen were in Season 4. Felicity at her worst in Arrow Seasons 3, 4 and 5 has never been this annoying. And even Olicity wasn't this bad.**

 **What inspired me to write this?**

 **Well, I met some WestAllen fans who made me lose my faith in humanity. According to them-**

 **1- Caitlin is a whiny bitch who uses her 'Killer Frost' problems and pretty much all of her problems to get attention.(I call B.S.)**

 **2- Caitlin is evil because she was in a relationship with Zoom(I call B.S.)**

 **3-SnowBarry is incest because Caitlin is like an older sister to Barry(LOOK AT YOUR OWN PAIRING, YOU FUCKING RETARDED PEOPLE)**

 **Now I'm not referring to all WestAllen fans but the creepy ones who hang out on Tumblr, Twitter and of course my domain- YouTube.**

 **I am still traumatized by that. After seeing all that crap by them, I watched Commando(The 1985 movie starring Arnold Schwarzenegger). In the last fight, he says 'bullshit' to the guy who abducted his daughter. So for a while now, bullshit is my favorite word.**

 **I know the dialogue was a little cheesy but that was the case with the entire Season 4 so I think we can give it a pass. Either way, I know you all loved it when Barry said 'bullshit' to that shitty line which we all know.**

 **This is my opinion. You're all entitled to yours. If you disagree with this, I welcome civil arguments. But any flames will be deleted or reported. And if you try to attack me or my love- Caitlin Snow, or my dream ship- SnowBarry, my response will be- BULLSHIT.**

 **By the way, now in this universe, SnowBarry will happen.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Aragorn II Elessar.**


End file.
